Fresh Bloods
by kevarianna
Summary: For SebastianxCiel Day / Hanya dua pucuk surat yang membuat kedua kubu berjatuhan nyawa. / Death characters. AR/AU. NC-17 for violence.


**Disclaimer**: Bukan pemilik Kuroshitsuji … mohon jangan mutilasi gue kayak … pokoknya korbannya Detroit 1-3-7 dengan sebutan kasus Déjà vu … /shot

**Warning**: Female!Ciel & Female!Alois, keberadaan OC (maaf, gue gak bisa lepas dari hal ini), …mungkin sedikit OOC …, Alternative Reality/Universal. Keadaan ini hanya ada di fanfiksi saya—tidak diyakinkan jika benar-benar terjadi di waktu sebenarnya. Death Characters.

**Keterangan**: kalau di-**bold** kayak gini, misalnya: Sebastian **Alekseev** Michaelis, berarti di akhir cerita akan ada penjelasan. Kalau _seperti ini_, berarti penekanan. Kalau _seperti ini_, berarti penekanan dalam _flashback_ atau percakapan telepon atau kalimat yang saya buat _italic_. Tidak akan ada penekanan dalam bentuk kata/kalimat **seperti ini** atau _**seperti ini**_. Dan jika ada nama tempat yang saya tulis seperti _New York City, United States of America_, itu bukan penekanan namun untuk perbedaan antara paragraf dan latar tempat.

**Minor Themes I Take**:_ Kematian_, _Pedang_, _Kiss_, _Cincin_.

**Important Warning**: Jika telah membaca _summary_ di luar, berarti Anda telah menyetujui akan menerima jalan fanfiksi ini sebagaimana saya menuliskannya. Jika Anda telah membaca dan tidak menyukainya, saya harap Anda keluar dari _page_ ini karena saya akan me-_report abuse_ siapapun yang akan mem-_flame_ fanfiksi ini.

Dan dengan membaca peringatan di atas, Anda telah menyetujui apapun yang akan terjadi dalam fanfiksi ini, meski Anda tidak menginginkannya; saya penulisnya, Anda hanya pembaca. Dan jika Anda, **sekali lagi**, TIDAK menyukainya, sebaiknya Anda minggat. Saya sudah memperingati Anda; saya tidak peduli jika ada sesuatu yang tidak Anda kehendaki. Karena, **sekali lagi**, SAYA penulisnya, dan Anda HANYA pembaca. Mohon tekankan itu.

Saya tidak bermaksud kasar, namun ini untuk kebaikan saya dan Anda. Terima kasih, dan selamat membaca.

***u***

(_For Sebastian x Ciel Day_)

Fresh Bloods, a Kuroshitsuji fanfic

***u***

_United Kingdom_

_Desember 1889_

"Kamu kemana saja?" seru sang raja sambil berjalan ke arah putrinya yang baru turun dari kuda putihnya.

"Ayah, aku berkuda. Kau bisa lihat dengan jelas." Gadis itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mengibaskannya seraya berjalan didampingi ayahnya.

"Alexandra Brianne Cecelia Tatiana GeorginaAlice Phantomhive," sebut ayahnya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Ayah?" tanya Alexandra Brianne Cecelia Tatiana Georgina Alice Phantomhive—sudahlah. Celia Phantomhive.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kerajaan musuh, atau bahkan sepasukan Rozhdestvensky menyerangmu?" ucap ayahnya, Vincent Joseph Michael Christopher Phantomhive dengan suara yang dilembutkan. Jelas saja; Celia itu anak tunggalnya. Tidak ada yang mau kehilangan anak semata wayangnya di keadaan perang seperti ini.

"Ayah, jika Ayah begitu khawatir padaku, kenapa aku diberikan pelajaran perang?" tanya Celia. Gadis itu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi ayahnya. "Lagipula, tadi kami memang sempat dikepung pasukan kerajaan lain."

"Celia!" geram ayahnya.

"Apa, Ayah? Tidak kami bunuh, kok! Hanya luka parah saja. Mungkin sekarang meninggal karena tidak bisa kembali ke markas." Celia menyertai kalimatnya dengan tawa sarkas. "Ayah tahu, 'kan, betapa cantiknya salju putih yang bercampur dengan darah? Indah!"

"Ayah?" Celia terbingung saat ayahnya memeluk tubuhnya erat—bukan tipikal seorang raja, apalagi di depan prajurit perangnya.

***u***

_Wales_

"Bagaimana, Sebastian?" tanya perdana menteri yang juga ayahnya itu.

"Gagal. Hanya aku yang selamat." Sebastian **Alekseev** Michaelis menusukkan pedangnya ke jerami di barak.

"Ayolah. Itu bukan anak dari Aleksandr **Vladimirnov** Michaelis." Perdana Menteri Aleksandr Vladimirnov Michaelis menepuk pundak putranya itu.

"Di mana Richard?" tanya Sebastian.

"Adikmu? Bersama ibumu di kamarnya," jawab Aleksandr.

"Baiklah." Sebastian berniat pergi dari barak sebelum tangannya ditangkap ayahnya.

"Siapa yang membantainya?" tanya Aleksandr.

"Kerajaan di perbatasan Wales/UK. Kemungkinan Phantomhive." _Tapi … kumohon bukan Celia._

***u***

Vincent Phantomhive baru saja melepaskan pelukannya pada putrinya saat prajurit di bawah putrinya memberikan sebuah surat.

"Dari … **Rozhdestvensky**." Vincent segera merebutnya dari tangan Celia. Pria itu mengambil pisau lipat dari balik jubahnya dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya.

Isinya?

Ultimatum.

***u***

Seekor anjing penjaga yang tertidur di pangkuan sang putri yang berada di ruangan bersama seorang perdana menteri, dan permaisuri serta rajanya.

"Itu pasti karenaku," Celia membuka mulut.

"Tapi, Tuan Putri—" Ucapan William Tyler Spears dipotong oleh Celia.

"Jelas karenaku! Andai aku tahu itu dari Rozhdestvensky!" gusar Celia.

"Celia," Rachel Phantomhive mengelus-elus kepala Celia.

"Apa, Rach? Jelas ini karenaku!" gusar gadis itu.

"Alexandra Brianne Cecelia Tatiana Georgina Alice!" bentak ayahnya.

"Kita tidak akan berkumpul di sini jika aku tidak membantai pasukannya." Celia mengelus-elus rambut anjingnya yang masih tertidur itu. "Aargh! Coba kamu, William, tidak membuatku berburu!" tuduhnya.

"Saya, Tuan Putri?" William menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang tadi pagi setelah sarapan menyarankan aku untuk berburu, hah? Kalau kau tidak menyarankanku berburu, Rozhdestvensky tidak akan mengultimatum kerajaan kita!" Celia berkata tanpa titik dan nada kesal.

"Maafkan saya, jika begitu, Tuan Putri. Saya bisa menawarkan diri untuk turun dari jabatan saya sebagai penasihat dan Perdana Menteri kerajaan ini." William membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak. Bill, Celia masih remaja. Kau harusnya tahu perubahan emosinya yang drastis." Rachel Phantomhive, sang ratu, menggenggam tangan William (yang merupakan teman kecilnya sebelum menjadi ratu) erat dan tersenyum lembut.

Celia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kau mau kemana? Celia! Celia! CELIA PHANTOMHIVE!" seru ayahnya.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas serta pena.

_18 Desember 1889_

_Hai, Sebastian. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di antara rajamu dan ayahku? Kami baru berbicara tentang sepasukan kerajaanmu yang kulumpuhkan …_

… _kau bukan pemimpinnya, 'kan? Kumohon, jawablah bukan. Jika iya … kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Dan, cincin yang kugunakan sekarang, bisa kau copot dan kau buang ke samudera._

Celia menatap cincin pertunangannya dengan Sebastian Michaelis yang terpampang apik di jari manis kirinya, berdampingan dengan cincin keluarga Phantomhive dari ayahnya.

_Kumohon, jawab surat ini kapanpun kau bisa. Kumohon._

_~Celia Phantomhive._

***u***

"Michaelis!" panggil Ronald Knox, prajurit berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa, Knox?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ada surat dialamatkan padamu." Ronald menyerahkan amplop putih dengan nama _Sebastian Michaelis, Rozhdestvensky Kingdom_ di depannya.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih." Sebastian langsung mengambilnya dan pergi ke barak miliknya yang—untungnya—tidak jauh dari tempat pelatihan. Ia duduk di kursi meja kerjanya dan membukanya perlahan. Iris krimsonnya mengkilat saat pantulan nama Celia tertulis di balik amplop. Tunangannya.

Ia membaca dengan seksama … hingga sebuah kalimat yang membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

…_sepasukan kerajaanmu yang kulumpuhkan …_

Bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana wajah jelitanya itu khawatir dengan fakta bahwa Sebastian adalah yang memimpin prajurit itu … dan Sebastianlah yang membuat prajurit Celia jatuh dari kuda mereka.

Sebastian menggenggam rambut hitamnya kuat, cenderung menjambaknya dengan frustasi.

"Bast, kamu tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara yang nyaris membuat Sebastian menarik pelatuk **pistol V-R Tower** miliknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Claude. Jangan membuatku takut." Sebastian menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sebelahnya; Claude Faustus, teman sekaligus kakak tirinya.

"Maaf. Kau terlihat sangat frustasi dari pintu sana." Claude menepuk pundak Sebastian. "Ada apa? Celia?"

"Jangan beritahu Ayah, Claude. Jangan beritahu Ayah," pinta Sebastian.

"Aku janji. Ada apa?" tanya Claude lagi. Sebastian memberikan surat yang baru ia baca.

"Jadi … Celia itu yang membantai mereka?" tanya Claude.

"Dan akulah yang membantai mereka."

***u***

Celia mengambil kelima anak panah dari target latihannya saat Eloise Trancy menepuk pundaknya.

"Astaga, Eloise! Berhenti membuatku kaget!" gerutu Celia sambil meninju pelan tangan Eloise, karibnya semenjak kecil itu.

"Maaf." Eloise tersenyum kecil. Gadis berambut pirang kusam itu menyerahkan sepucuk amplop. "Dari Rozhdestvensky."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih—eh, kau mau pakai? Aku sudah selesai." Celia menyerahkan busur dan anak panah yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak, aku ada _appointment_ dengan Claude di hutan." Eloise masih tersenyum, namun kali ini ditambah dengan rona merah. Seperti darah yang tumpah di salju kemarin …

_Sudahlah, Celia_.

"'Lia?" panggil Eloise.

"Ah. Ya. Maaf. Hutan. Claude. Sana, pergi!" Celia mendorong pelan tubuh Eloise.

"Ih!" Eloise mendepak punggung Celia sambil menaiki kudanya, keluar dari kerajaan.

"Dasar." Celia menggumam sambil duduk di ujung istal kuda. Mengambil segenggam salju untuk membekukan **darah karena tali busurnya**.

_20 Desember 1889_

_Sebelumnya, Celia Phantomhive, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya enam hari lalu. Selamat ulang tahun, permataku tersayang. _

_Aku sudah membaca suratmu. Aku coba menjawab secepatnya, namun … membutuhkan kurir rahasia, dalam kasus ini, Claude dan Eloise, untuk memberikan surat tanpa ada orang yang membacanya lebih dahulu. Sial._

_Aku takkan membunuhmu. Karena aku juga orang yang menjatuhkan bawahan-bawahanmu. Jika kau mau, akan kukembalikan cincinku padamu. Atau kubakar di api unggun. Atau kubiarkan membeku di dalam permukaan tanah. Katakan saja apa maumu. _

_Maaf atas luka yang kubuat di pipimu. Andai aku tahu itu dirimu, aku akan menyuruh prajuritku mundur dan kembali ke markas. Maafkan aku, Celia. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku … meski kau mungkin tak mau memaafkanku. Diriku menyedihkan. _

_Dan, Celia …_

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_~Sebastian Michaelis._

_P.S.: Temui aku tanggal 22 di sungai. Aku ingin bicara … tatap muka. Pukul berapapun. Aku akan ada di sana. Selama apapun aku harus menunggu, meski aku harus tidur dengan kasur salju._

***u***

Sungai yang masih mengalir meski hujan salju turun. Celia membuang salju yang ia pakai untuk membekukan darah lainnya di pipi dan lehernya ke sungai itu. Salju berdarah lainnya.

"Celia," Sebastian menggenggam bahu Celia dan meremasnya lembut.

"Sebastian," sahut Celia tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pantulan wajahnya di sungai.

"Silahkan." Sebastian menyerahkan sebuah pisau berkail.

"Untuk apa, Sebastian?"

"Bunuh saja aku." Sebastian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Celia dan mendekatkan mata pisaunya ke lehernya.

"Kau gila? Aku yang harusnya kau bunuh, iblis." Celia menarik tangannya dan melempar pisau Sebastian ke sembarang arah. "Kedelapan prajuritmu kutebas hingga habis darah kemarin. Sementara kau hanya melukai satu orang; aku. Setidaknya, secara visual, aku yang terlihat paling berdarah."

"Sebast—ngh!" Iris biru Celia membulat saat Sebastian menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Ciuman itu tak berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman lain yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelumnya, namun kali ini lebih penuh perasaan dari sebelumnya. Lebih …

…tunggu. Sebastian menangis?

"Sebastian," sebut Celia sambil menyeka air mata dari wajah Sebastian.

"Celia, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu." Sebastian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Celia.

"Kau sudah menuliskannya di suratmu. Ada apa?" tanya Celia sambil memegang salah satu pipi Sebastian.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi jauh?" tanya Sebastian yang lagi-lagi memegang pergelangan tangan Celia yang mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Maksudmu dengan pergi jauh?" tanya Celia.

"Kita pergi dari pulau ini ke suatu tempat di mana mereka tidak akan mengetahui di mana kita … dan mengganti nama kita, menikah, dan tidak akan kembali lagi?" Sebastian mengecup jemari Celia yang tadi mengelus wajahnya.

"Tapi, Sebastian …," gumam Celia sambil menggigit bibir.

"Tapi apa, Celia? Tapi _apa_?" Sebastian menggenggam helaian rambut kelabu Celia.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab untuk ayahku dan diriku sendiri, Sebastian. Begitu juga kau. Jika aku pergi … bagaimana nanti? Apalagi kedudukanku jauh di atasmu, Sebastian." Celia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar," maki Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Celia menurunkan tangan Sebastian yang memainkan rambutnya, menautkan jemari-jemari pualamnya pada jemari Sebastian. "Maaf, tapi aku punya tanggung jawab."

"Sial." Sebastian berdiri dan menarik Celia ke pelukannya.

"Sial!" seru lelaki itu.

Pasukan perang Rozhdestvensky dan Phantomhive mengerubungi keduanya … dengan Claude serta Eloise dalam bentuk tidak bernyawa.

***u***

**FLASHBACK**

_Aleksandr Michaelis, Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Rozhdestvensky mengetuk-ngetuk pintu barak putranya yang tidak dijawab barang sekalipun. _

'_Sebastian, ini Ayah. Tolong buka, Nak,' ucap Aleksandr lagi. Tidak ada jawaban; mau apa lagi selain mendobraknya? _

_Terlihat sepucuk surat mencuat di meja kerja putranya itu. Dari tunangannya, Celia Phantomhive, yang membantai pasukan Sebastian. _

'_Knox!' seru Aleksandr. Prajurit berambut merah itu menyahut pada perintahnya dan mengumpulkan pasukan-pasukan perang._

'_Phantomhive keparat.'_

_Aleksandr salah mengartikan surat tersebut, hingga Richard, yang merupakan anaknya pun ia injak._

***u***

**Meanwhile …**

'_Celia? Maafkan Ayah tentang kemarin. Celia, Sayang, ayolah, keluar.' Vincent mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar putrinya. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Ia mendobrak pintu kamar putrinya dan menemukan secarik surat yang mencuat di ranjang putrinya. _

_Dari Sebastian Michaelis, tunangan putrinya yang juga mayor perang Rozhdestvensky, yang telah melukai putrinya dan salah satu prajuritnya._

'_Sialan! Bill, siapkan pasukan perang!' perintahnya pada perdana menterinya yang menunggu dengan setia di ujung lorong. _

'_Michaelis keparat! Jika perlu, kubunuh dia!' Vincent menyumpah-serapah sambil menyiapkan senjata untuk dibawa. _

_Ia bahkan menghiraukan istrinya yang menahannya untuk pergi._

_Karena ia salah mengartikan surat tersebut, hingga tidak membaca kalimat akhir surat itu._

***u***

"Sudah kukatakan, aku memiliki tanggung jawab, begitu juga kamu, Sebastian." Celia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sebastian. Tangannya digenggam terlalu erat oleh pemuda di depannya hingga mungkin akan memberi bekas memar.

"Ayah!" seru Sebastian sambil masih memegang badan Celia.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berhubungan dengan gadis Phantomhive! Kau tetap melanggarnya!" seru Aleksandr.

"Sebastian." Celia menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sebastian. Menyentuh kedua bagian rahang Sebastian dan mengecup ujung bibirnya lembut dan agak lama. "Biarkan."

"Jangan sentuh anakku—"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Ayah!" teriak Sebastian. Ia mengambil pedang Celia—senjata terdekat yang bisa ia ambil—dan memegangnya ke arah Aleksandr.

Celia menatap aliran sungai di sampingnya. Pisau berkail milik Sebastian yang tadi dilemparnya.

Gadis itu mengambil pisau tersebut dan melemparkannya tepat ke jantung jenderal perang Phantomhive. Kubunya sendiri.

"Sampai mana Ayah membacanya?" tanya Celia sambil meninggalkan Sebastian di belakangnya. Ayahnya menggenggam pedangnya hingga membuat Celia berhenti berjalan—ujung pedang yang sangat runcing hingga satu milimeter lagi akan membuat leher Celia tergorok.

"Ayah, tolong jawab. Sampai mana Ayah membacanya?" tanya Celia.

"Tidak perlu sampai habis, Anakku. Hanya hingga kalimat maafkan aku yang ia dustakan itu." Vincent makin menaikkan mata pedangnya.

"Ayah tidak membaca kalimat di akhirnya?" tanya Celia sambil tersenyum … kemenangan?

"Paduka, sebaiknya kita mundur." William memegang pundak Vincent.

"Tidak." Vincent membanting badan William hingga kepalanya terantuk es di bawah salju, menodai sucinya warna putih salju di bawah kakinya.

Celia mengambil pedang yang mengancam jiwanya dari tangan ayahnya dan menusukkannya pada es di antara dirinya dan ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu apa yang dia tulis di akhirnya?" tanya Celia.

"Ayah tahu apa yang ia pinta padaku dengan pisau yang tadi kupakai untuk menusuk jantung Arnold Trancy?" tanya Celia.

"Ayah tahu apa yang ia pinta padaku sebelum kalian datang, mengerubungi kami?" tanya Celia.

"Tidak, dan Ayah tidak perlu tahu! Biarkan keparat itu mendustakan semuanya!" seru Vincent. Celia meraih wajah ayahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Vincent.

"Celia?" Vincent melirik ke arah pelupuk mata Celia yang sangat dekat padanya itu—bulir-bulir air mata jatuh satu per satu.

"Dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya, dan aku juga meminta dirinya untuk membunuhku. Akhirnya, tidak ada yang terbunuh." Celia berbisik dengan suara goyah. "Ia menulis bahwa ia mencintaiku dan dia meminta maaf padaku. Itu bukan dusta, Ayah. Meski ia memegang pedangku sekarang." Celia makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ayahnya. "Dia memintaku untuk pergi jauh bersamanya … dan memendam tanggung jawab kami berdua. Naif? Mungkin. Tapi jika perlu, aku mau." Celia melepaskan wajah Vincent dari tangannya dan meninggalkannya.

Itu hanya sesaat sebelum …

_JLEB!_

_SLASH!_

Panah Ronald Knox menghampiri dada Sebastian dengan telak.

Pedang Lucas McCain yang menusuk jantung Celia.

Kedua kerajaan kembali berperang, keesokan waktu, meninggalkan keduanya di atas salju yang memerah … dan membekukan keduanya.

Dengan tangan yang bertautan.

***u***

**Fin**

***u***

**Alekseev** = putra dari Aleksandr. Cara orang Rusia namain anaknya (biasanya.)

**Vladimirnov** = putra dari Vladimir.

**Rozhdestvensky** = Christmas (Natal) dalam bahasa Rusia. Sebenernya ngarang sih, anggaplah seseorang punya nama belakang Christmas.

**Pistol V-R Tower** = pistolnya Ciel, kalau nggak salah. Pernah digunakan sebagai senjata pembunuhan di salah satu episode NCIS dan saya kira itu lumayan mirip sama pistol Ciel yang saya liat di manganya.

**Darah karena tali busurnya** = Kalau kata abang saya sih, kalau gak pake pengaman tangan sesuatu gitu, telapak tangan bakal luka parah waktu narik tali busur.

***u***

**A/N**: Jujur aja, saya masih bingung sama konsep **Red Blood** yang diminta panitia SCD.

Jadi … mohon maaf kalau ada kecacatan. *senyum-senyum angelic*

Oh, dan, _feedback_?


End file.
